Recreational users of utility vehicles often spend extended periods of time out in their vehicles and away from the conveniences of home. Accordingly, these users need to carry items with them to ensure their safety, well-being, and to maximize enjoyment of their vehicles. Items carried in utility vehicle beds are often piled one on top of the other which frustrates the user's ability to quickly and easily access carried items. Further, such items are subject to breakage or movement when the utility vehicle is in use. Carried items may also be exposed to environmental hazards such as water, dirt, mud, wind, and vacillation in temperatures. Additionally, conventional packing of items in utility vehicle beds results in items that are not properly secured to the vehicle such that these items may be lost or stolen. Further, packing of items with heavier items stacked higher in the utility vehicle bed may result in an unsafe altered center or gravity or vehicle balance. There is a need for improved storage, protection, safety, accessibility, security, and organization of items carried in utility vehicle beds. Further, there is a need for an adjustable rack apparatus that facilitates the packing and transport of carried items with a lowered or maximally lowered center of gravity to enable safer operation of the utility vehicle.